


Полезные сувениры

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gifts, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polish Tights, WTF Kombat 2021, cute ushijima, sakusa is soooo whipped, sexual fantasies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: Возвращаясь с игр в Польше, Ушиджима Вакатоши привёз целый чемодан сувениров для всех своих сокомандников. А Сакусе Киёми он готов был подарить весь мир, не то чтобы упаковку настоящих польских колготок.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 спецквест (игры и состязания)





	Полезные сувениры

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо командному обсуждению колготок из Польши!

Чемодан размером примерно с самого Вакатоши оказался под завязку забит сувенирами. Киёми сидел и наблюдал за тем, как Вакатоши одну за другой выгружал польские штучки. Каждая из них — тщательно упакованная и подписанная крупным почерком.

Раритетные издания Шопена — Семи Эйта. Бутылка водки — Гошики Ширабу (на лице Вакатоши не дрогнул ни один мускул). Банка кислой капусты — Тендо Сатори, разбавить его шоколадную жизнь, не иначе. Ушиджима Вакатоши оставался идеальным капитаном, всегда знавшим, что нужно его сокомандникам. Киёми его так любил за все эти детали. За то, что огромный чемодан был фиолетовым, за то, с какой аккуратностью все подарки были завёрнуты. Какие-то сразу в крафтовую бумагу. Какие-то, особенно хрупкие, в несколько слоёв трусов.

Чистых, конечно. Это же Вакатоши.

Вакатоши был не из тех, кто нагружает чемодан грязной одеждой, чтобы постирать её по прибытии. И не из тех, кто бросает чемодан посреди комнаты в надежде разобрать его "когда-нибудь".

— Я скучал, — сказал Киёми, наверное, в сотый раз с того момента, как они обнялись в аэропорту. Потянулся к сосредоточенному Вакатоши, отвлёк поцелуем на минутку. Или на две. Или на пять.

Если честно, скучал он настолько сильно, что почти был готов втащить Вакатоши в кабинку туалета, наплевав на все правила приличия и гигиены, лишь бы утолить боль полугодовой разлуки прямо в аэропорту. Спасла их только длинная очередь в мужской туалет. Потом была машина — и там бы Киёми тоже не отказался, но размеры обычной "Тойоты" не слишком располагали. Им с Вакатоши понадобился бы грузовик, чтобы развернуться в полную силу.

К тому же, на заднем сиденье лежал пресловутый чемодан.

Дома, сразу по прибытию, они горячо поцеловались в полутемном гэнкане, и Вакатоши глухо проронил:

— Душ.

— Душ, — выдохнул Киёми в ответ, заново вспоминая, как на протяжении долгих лет случайные встречи на соревнованиях убеждали его в том, что нет ничего сексуальнее в мире, чем моющий руки Ушиджима Вакатоши.

Сейчас его представления о сексуальном были куда разнообразнее — Вакатоши с мокрыми волосами, грудь Вакатоши, по которой стекают мыльные струйки, раскрасневшаяся от горячей воды задница. Начали в душе, продолжили на кровати, у стены, на полу, на кухне, только что из окна не вывалились.

Теперь вот кое-как успокоились — и у Вакатоши руки дошли разобрать привезённое. Слушать его спокойные, обстоятельные истории про походы по магазинам в Варшаве Киёми тоже мог бесконечно. Просто от звуков голоса Вакатоши хотелось его целовать, от вида больших сильных рук — чувствовать их на своём теле. Вот и прерывались иногда.

Сейчас как-то особенно забылись, Киёми чуть не свалился в наполовину опустевший чемодан, и Вакатоши улыбнулся. От его улыбок профессиональный спортсмен Сакуса Киёми продолжал умирать точно так же, как и школьник Сакуса Киёми, едва попавший в основной состав сборной своей академии.

Вакатоши пролез мимо Киёми рукой в сетчатый карман чемодана, случайно задел бедро — хватило и мимолётного прикосновения сквозь шорты, чтобы отправить жаркий импульс прямо в пах.

— А это тебе, — с непроницаемым лицом сказал Вакатоши, и на колени Киёми упала мягкая упаковка… белья? Нет. На картонной этикетке красовались две очень длинные ножки в черных колготках с узором на боку. Кружево вилось от щиколотки к бедру причудливой линией, напоминающей структуру ДНК. Киёми много таких рисовал в университете.

Ножки на лицевой стороне картонки игриво скрещивались, сзади их хозяйка сидела на стуле, опустив руки между широко раздвинутых бёдер. Видимо, так производители пытались показать, что колготки очень прочные и не порвутся, чтобы вы ни делали.

— Чтобы я надел? — уточнил Киёми, вертя упаковку в руках. Вся информация была на польском, но крупные буквы XXXL свидетельствовали, что размер достаточно большой.

У него было много вариантов, как можно проверить прочность польских кружевных колготок.

— Как хочешь. Там несколько пар, можем разыграть, кому надеть первому.

Киёми мысленно вписал в список невероятно сексуальных и привлекательных моментов: "у Вакатоши розовеют щёки от смущения, но голос нисколечко не дрожит".

— Сыграем. — Киёми выбросил вперёд кулак и ухмыльнулся. — Обойду тебя не хуже, чем на площадке.

— Не уверен, что сейчас кого-то из нас можно будет назвать проигравшим, — приподнял брови Вакатоши, и Киёми в знак согласия поцеловал его за ухом. Он и сам-то не был уверен в том, какой результат хотел получить.

Надеть кружевные колготки и увидеть, как Вакатоши трётся лицом об узор на его бедре.

Увидеть, как плотная чёрная ткань обхватывает самые прекрасные ноги, которые Киёми видел в жизни (а он видел очень много ног в раздевалках и на площадке).

Что бы ни выпало в джанкенпон, Киёми знал, что ему предстоит лишний раз убедиться в том, как ему повезло с Вакатоши.

Широкая ладонь Киёми раскрылась в "бумагу" и безнадёжно капитулировала перед "ножницами" Вакатоши. Его пальцы коснулись руки Киёми, как бы разрезая её, и вот тут словно с потолка свалилось понимание, что он с самого начала мечтать проиграть первый раунд.

О, как он хотел увидеть Вакатоши в этих чёрных колготках и развести его кружевные ноги в стороны, устраиваясь между ними. Идеальный подарок для Киёми, лучше и придумать было нельзя.

— Нет ничего страшного в небольшом временном беспорядке, — задумчиво пробормотал Вакатоши, оглядывая чемодан и расставленные вокруг него сувениры.

— Абсолютно, — мужественно подтвердил Киёми и сунул ему в руку колготки. При всей любви к чистоте и порядку Киёми отлично умел расставлять приоритеты. — Вещи подождут, а моё терпение закончилось минуту назад.


End file.
